In For a Penny, In For a Pound
by C E'Shaughnessy
Summary: When a mysterious stranger visits the Shire two young hobbits get into a bit of mischief. Written for Marigold's Tale Challenge. Beta by Marigold and Llinos. This friendship is explored further in my story, Who Needs Enemies.
1. Chapter 1

"In For a Penny, In For a Pound"

Chapter One

The waters of the Brandywine River flowed swiftly across the limestone as it followed its course down the steep incline that would send it on its way out of sight around the bend. Two small hobbits watched as the water foamed in the turbulent whirlpool created by just the right positioning of the rocks at the bottom of the hill. Above them ancient trees swayed and danced in the breeze, casting shadows on the water.

Pippin sighed happily, mellowed by the scene before him and lay back on the grassy riverbank. He settled his hands behind his head and gazed up at the flawless blue sky forming the backdrop for a perfect afternoon of idling. His companion cast a mischievous glance at him as he reached for a blade of grass and also lay back. Sancho Proudfoot, the same age as his distantly related cousin and also small of stature, pressed the blade of grass between his thumbs before bringing it to his mouth and blowing on it. He giggled at the high-pitched tweetit made.

Pippin rolled his head to one side and gazed lazily at Sancho for a long moment. "So what do you want to do? We've a whole afternoon to while away you realize."

Sancho scrunched up his brow thinking hard. "Do you suppose they're done yet?"

Pippin snorted. "They'll be at it for the rest of the day most likely. Poor Merry! And poor Frodo too. How boring, being cooped up with all the adults for an entire afternoon. We're really quite fortunate they left us out you know."

"Aye." Sancho nodded vigorously. "You're right about that." He sat up suddenly and smacked Pippin smartly on the thigh, causing him to yelp. Sancho grinned. "Well, come on then. We've all this time to kill and no one about to say we can't do whatever we want!"

"Such as?" Pippin eyed him as he rubbed at his leg.

"I don't know! Don't you have any ideas? After all, I haven't been to Brandy Hall in quite a spell. I don't think any of my family has. Come on Pip! You've got to know what kind of things there are to get into around here."

Pippin rolled his eyes. Sitting up he shook his head. "We have to be a bit more careful Sancho. Uncle Saradoc won't be taking kindly to any real mischief. Especially with the big celebration he and Auntie Esme are throwing for Great Auntie Pringle. There'll be a lot of people here after all, and they won't want to be inviting any trouble to her birthday party. They're likely to get very upset with us if we cause any problems." Pippin lay back down and draped his arm over his face. He moaned softly. "Especially after what happened last night."

"What? Why, I just don't believe what I'm hearing! My little cousin, the master of pranks, afraid to have some fun? I'm ashamed of you! Utterly mortified!" Sancho fell back dramatically and covered his eyes with both hands. "I can't even bear to show my face," he moaned. "Oww!" Sancho shot to a sitting position, scowling as he kneaded the crook of his arm where Pippin had flicked him hard with his finger.

"Sancho, we got into a great deal of trouble yesterday and we've only been here for two days. We're very lucky that Uncle Saradoc didna thrash us both for putting all those frogs into the bath and scaring the lasses half to death. As a matter of fact, I canna understand what held him back."

"Probably it was the mournful look on my little face! There's no way he would punish anyone with that expression."

Pippin snorted again. "You must be joking. One look at that face and I'd want to thrash you all the more!"

Pippin laughed hard until Sancho launched himself atop of him. The two small hobbits tumbled around the riverbank, Sancho on top at first and then Pippin besting him and rolling him over to sit triumphantly on his chest. He managed to pin his cousin's arms over his head for a moment but was unable to hold them there and soon found himself on the bottom once more. Sancho had the advantage of being slightly bigger and a bit heavier. He held Pippin's arms above his head and leaned in close to his face.

"Say uncle," he demanded.

Pippin shook his head and bucked, trying to throw Sancho off. He was quickly pinned back down even more securely and lay glaring up at his overly enthusiastic attacker.

"Come Pip!" Sancho laughed and pushed against his wrists harder. "Do it."

Pippin squirmed and kicked.

"You've been beaten and you know it. Now I want to hear you say it!"

"NO!"

Pippin continued struggling. Sancho responded with glee to the inadequate attempts to spill him off his chest and started to bounce up and down, forcing the air from his victim's lungs. Pippin's cheeks began to take on a rosy hue as he fought to catch his breath while attempting to topple his cousin from his vantage point. Sancho simply pressed his knee hard into Pippin's ribs. "I said, say uncle! Then I'll let you up." He laughed harshly. "No, I want you to say Uncle Saradoc!"

Pippin scowled for all he was worth and continued to flail about as much as he was able. Sancho sank his knee even more sharply into his chest causing him to cry out. Pippin felt the air around him thicken and the edges of his vision become a bit fuzzy. He was certain he was about to pass out. A sound nearby caused his antagonist to look away in surprise. Taking full advantage of his opportunity Pippin lunged upward for all he was worth and finally managed to spill Sancho onto the ground. He immediately took advantage of the opportunity and threw himself as hard as he could onto Sancho's back, splaying himself out to full length. He felt the air whoosh out of his cousin.

"I win," he wheezed in his ear, gasping to catch his own breath.

Sancho began struggling and Pip rolled to the side, freeing him. Sancho sat up quickly, attempting to draw a deep breath. His face darkened and he glared at Pippin who laughed in spite of his own breathlessness.

"Ahem!"

They looked up in alarm. And up, and up and up. Shading their eyes with their hands both lads gulped at the sight they beheld. A very tall elf with long blonde hair seated upon a magnificent white horse was regarding them curiously from the road that led from the Brandywine Bridge.

"Excuse me young ones, but can you direct me to Brandy Hall?"

They nodded slowly, still dumbfounded by the sight, and rose to face the tall being. Glancing uneasily at one another both hobbits pointed in the direction of the huge smial.

"It's that way sir. May we accompany you to make certain you find it?" Pippin was almost breathless with astonishment. Who was this majestic being?

"Nay, but thank you. I shall have no trouble in locating it." The elf tilted his head in acknowledgement and led his horse in the direction the hobbit had indicated.

Pippin and Sancho watched in fascination as he made his way slowly out of their sight and then turned to each other.

"Pip - did you see that?"

"Aye. Who do you think he is?"

Sancho shrugged. "Why is he here, do you suppose?"

Pippin frowned. "I don't know but it must be for some important reason. I mean, elves don't just wander into the Shire to visit Brandy Hall. Come on!" Pippin tugged on his cousin's arm. "Let's follow him."

Sancho could see no reason to argue and trotted after Pip who had already taken the lead. The pair followed at a discreet distance, ducking behind trees and peering between parted strands of grass, at one point even crawling on their bellies as they tracked the elf's approach to Brandy Hall. They crept stealthily closer and observed the stranger tying his horse's reins to a tree before raising his hand to knock upon the heavy door. They did not realize the elf was aware of their presence the whole time but paid them no mind.

One of the servants answered the knock and bade the visitor wait at the door. They knew she had gone to summon the Master of Buckland. Pippin and Sancho strained their ears trying to hear what was being said when Saradoc appeared at the door. Their eyes followed as he joined the elf outside and after a short conversation, beckoned him toward the stables, pausing while the elf retrieved the horse's reins.

"What do you think of that now? Nice as you please! No questions asked, just off they go!"

"Well, we couldna hear what they were saying Sancho!" Pippin glanced quickly around. "Let's go!"

They hurried after them and halted just out of earshot as Saradoc stopped to speak with a stable hand. He gestured toward the elf and then his animal. They could see the worker nodding his head and then they all rounded the stable together and disappeared. The youngsters crept up to the fence that surrounded the building and peeked cautiously around the corner. They were nowhere in sight. In silent agreement the two adventurers followed. They stopped short and pulled back when they spied the trio just inside the lean to where the Brandybuck's horses were taken to be shod. The elf was deep in discussion with Saradoc while the smithy scurried about. It looked as if he was preparing a shoe for the stranger's mount.

Pippin and Sancho glanced at each other curiously. They winced simultaneously upon hearing their names called out. Reluctantly the eavesdroppers shuffled into view, heads bobbing in guilt to stand before Saradoc and the mysterious traveller.

"And just why are the two of you sneaking about like thieves in the night?" Saradoc crossed his arms and looked at them sternly.

"Umm…" Pippin glanced sidelong at Sancho.

"Well, you see sir, uh…"

"Yes? I'm waiting."

Pippin was the first to raise his head. "We were just wondering…umm…well then! One more guest for dinner is it?" He grinned.

Saradoc shook his head as he rolled his eyes at the lads' antics, his expression softening. He glanced at their visitor apologetically. "Lord Glorfindel, may I introduce two of my young relatives? This one here with so much to say is my nephew Peregrin Took and the quiet one is a cousin, Sancho Proudfoot. Lads, say hello to the esteemed Lord Glorfindel from Rivendell."

Pippin and Sancho stared at the elf lord in amazement. Glorfindel for his part was remarkably at ease whilst being ogled by the two rambunctious hobbit youths. He calmly inclined his head toward them in greeting.

"Our visitor's horse threw a shoe while travelling the East Road today." Saradoc nodded at the huge animal.

The lads stared up at the beast. He was much bigger than the ponies they were accustomed to. Sancho's mouth hung open as he took in the sheer size of the animal. Pippin reached over and placed his finger under his cousin's chin and pushed, snapping his mouth shut. Sancho started and threw a look of annoyance at Pippin. His cousin favored him with a huge grin.

"You were looking like a moth drawn to the flame there for a minute," he jested.

Sancho's frown deepened. He opened his mouth to retort just as Saradoc spoke.

"Well lads – off and about with you whilst we tend to the matter at hand."

Neither of them moved. Saradoc frowned impatiently.

"If you've nothing better to do but stand here gawking then I'm sure I can find something to occupy your time."

The youngsters shook themselves out of their reverie.

"No, Uncle! Don't go to all that trouble on our account. We were just leaving." Pippin turned and grabbed Sancho by the elbow, pulling the still dumbfounded lad along with him. "Come Sancho, maybe Merry and Frodo are free by now. Let's go find out!"

"Aye, good idea!" Saradoc called after them. "Why don't you go look them up? And stay out of mischief!"

Pippin glanced back over his shoulder as they scurried away. "See what I mean? He hasn't forgotten what we did yesterday."

Sancho shook his arm loose. "Oh, don't be so dramatic Pip. That was all for the benefit of that elf lord fellow! He's trying to impress him by ordering us about." Sancho scooted ahead.

Pippin followed shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, aye! You must be right! Uncle Saradoc's been waiting around all morning just to have the chance to scold us in front of an elf." He popped himself in the forehead with his open palm. "What was I thinking?"

"Oh, do be quiet Pip."

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you suppose he'll be spending the night?"

Pippin glanced at Sancho as he accompanied him up the path toward the meadow. He tugged at his bottom lip thoughtfully before answering. "I wonder. It would be fascinating to talk to an elf, eh?"

"I was thinking 'twould be even more fascinating to ride his horse," Sancho snickered.

Pippin froze in his tracks, horrified. "What? You must be joking!" Pippin's active imagination helplessly pictured what his uncle would do if he caught them. Not to mention our parents, he thought grimly.

"Oh, settle down Pip! Of course I'm only joking." Sancho stalked ahead, his mind continuing to mull over the possibilities. He paused as they reached the little pond where they'd caught the frogs. "Still. What an opportunity!" He inspected the murky water with feigned interest. Picking up a stick Sancho poked around the muddy edge a bit. He ignored the look of consternation on Pippin's face and smiled to himself under the close scrutiny.

Pippin studied him silently. He didn't like the gleam that was growing in Sancho's eyes. He recognized it only too well. It was the kind of look that always got him into trouble. And whoever happened to be with him at the time. Pippin shifted uneasily. He knew Sancho was the only hobbit in the whole of the Shire who actually got into more mischief than he did, and that was saying quite a lot. He didn't like the sound of this. Maybe the elf wouldn't be spending the night anyway.

"Sancho," he cautioned.

"Oh, hush Pip. Never mind then. Let's go find Merry. I'll race you!"

Pippin was taken by surprise as Sancho darted ahead of him back toward the Hall. Shaking his head he ran after him.

"What have you two been up to?" Merry was rummaging in his chest of drawers when his cousins flew into his room quite out of breath.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Pippin smiled knowingly at him. "Did you have a pleasant time? With all that boring adult talk, I mean? Must have been very exciting!"

Merry cuffed him playfully on the back of the head. "Right Pip." He shrugged. "But we have to help out when we're told to you know." He wrinkled up his brow in a tiny knot of dismay. "I'd rather be outside running about with everyone else and let Frodo help handle the task of planning the party. But Da told me I had to help out." He grinned. "There're so many people visiting right now that I haven't seen in simply ages." He ruffled Sancho's hair. "Right scamp?"

Sancho snorted rudely and ducked away from Merry's condescending gesture.

Pippin looked around. "Where's Frodo then?"

"In the kitchen with Mum and Aunt Eglantine and some others. Let's go get him!"

"Aye, and let's go get something to eat too!" Sancho raced off ahead.

Entering the big kitchen they located Frodo off to the side at a table making a snack of some fruit and cheese while he listened to the adult's conversation. He raised a hand and beckoned to them. His eyes twinkled as they joined him. "I just heard we're having a guest join us for dinner and the night. An elf! None other than Lord Glorfindel from Rivendell. Bilbo's quite elated."

"What?" Merry's eyes grew huge.

"Aye, we thought he'd probably be staying."

Sancho smiled knowingly and winked at Pippin who shivered when he saw that same gleam perking up in his eyes again.

"What's the matter Pip?" Sancho waggled his eyebrows at his obvious fretting.

"How did you know about it?" Merry asked.

Pippin ignored Sancho and turned to Merry and Frodo. "We met him as he was coming down the road from the Bridge. He wanted to know how to get to Brandy Hall."

"And we followed him," crowed Sancho in delight.

Frodo regarded their little cousin with suspicion. He knew his penchant for trouble only too well. "And what did you follow him for?"

"Umm, we were just curious, that's all." Pippin nudged Sancho in the ribs. "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, of course! Just wanted to find out what he was about, that's all."

Frodo studied them for a few moments before speaking. "Just remember that Lord Glorfindel is a very dignified and important person in his realm. It wouldn't do at all for you to embarrass him or any of our family during his visit. It's actually quite an honor for us to receive him here."

"Oh, certainly Cousin! Aye, of course! What makes you think we'd be setting about to embarrass anyone?"

Frodo frowned. "Because I know you too well Sancho. You too Pip! My warning is meant for both of you."

"I wouldna do anything Frodo," wailed Pippin. "Dinna be thinking that. I'll be good!"

Sancho chuckled. "I'll keep an eye on him Frodo, never fear."

"You'll have to excuse me Sancho, but that's exactly what I'm afraid of." Frodo lowered his voice and spoke frankly to them. "I mean it lads. Uncle Saradoc won't be the only one after your tails if you don't heed my words. There'll most likely be a long line forming and I just may be at the head of it myself!"

Merry watched the exchange thoughtfully and glanced over at Pippin when Frodo finished speaking. His cousin was looking exceedingly uncomfortable while his other young cousin appeared increasingly smug. He jotted himself a mental note to help Frodo keep a close eye on them both. Both little imps were exceptional when it came to getting into a predicament they couldn't get out of. Merry knew Sancho had a bit of a mean streak and often went out of his way to get Pippin into hot water with him. And Pip would tag right along, always allowing himself to be drawn into Sancho's mischief whether he wanted to take part or not. Merry hadn't quite decided if the problem was naivety on Pippin's part or manipulation on Sancho's. Most likely it was a little of both. And Pippin certainly didn't need any help finding trouble. It always found him, Merry thought grimly.

"It's a game, Pip. Only a game. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Pippin watched with more than a little trepidation as Sancho climbed up into the lofty rafters of the blacksmith's shed and then turned and beckoned to him. Despite the little voice in the back of his head telling him not to he went ahead and joined Sancho on his perch above the stalls. The elvish horse pranced a bit nervously, unsure of the young intruders' intentions.

"What are you doing then?"

"Just looking. Relax Pip! I only want to see something."

"What? I don't see anything. Well, except a horse. And an elvish horse at that! And some ponies of course. And--"

"Oh, do shut up, will you?" Sancho leaned over and studied the sight before him. Perfect. His plan was in place. He turned to Pippin. "All right. I'm ready, let's go!"

Pippin looked at him in confusion. "Go? Go where?"

"Why back to the smial of course! It must be almost time for dinner."

"What? Well, why did we come out here in the first place then? I thought we were going to play this game of yours?"

"We are," Sancho reassured him. "Later tonight. You'll see. It's a surprise Pip! We're coming back out here after everyone's in bed."

"Whatever for?"

"Why, we're going to play a game with Lord Glorfy's horse!"

Pippin paled. "I…I dinna think I'm going to like this game." He looked at the horse in the stall below them. "As a matter of fact, I'm certain! I dinna want to play anymore, Sancho."

"Of course you do."

Pippin shook his head vigorously from side to side while Sancho nodded his up and down.

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh, uh."

"Pip, don't be scared. We won't get caught."

"That's what you said the last time!"

"And we wouldn't have either if you hadn't made so much noise climbing down from the roof!"

"That wasn't my fault! The rung of the ladder gave way."

"Well, we're not using a ladder this time, are we?"

"How am I supposed to know what we're using when you won't tell me anything?"

"I've told you all you need to know. It'll ruin the surprise if I say any more."

"I don't think I want to be surprised Sancho."

"Sure you do, Pip! Now come, let's get back to the Hall before they start looking for us."

Pippin followed his cousin down from the loft. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. Oh, what am I letting him get me into this time?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

30

"In For a Penny, In For a Pound"

Chapter 2

Dinner was a magnificent affair. The lasses had outdone themselves due to the status of their esteemed guest. All the youngsters had been admonished to be on their best behavior. Seated far down the table from Lord Glorfindel and the other adults, Pippin squirmed in his chair. Sancho noticed his discomfort and was inclined to make the most of it. He chuckled softly. Agitating Pippin was going to be almost as much fun as the other mischief he was planning! He sat back, his thoughts spinning feverishly. Oh, there was so much potential here tonight! His eyes fairly glowed as he considered the possibilities.

Sancho glanced over at old Rorimac. The Master of Buckland was listening intently as the elf described his journey thus far. Saradoc and Paladin were deep in conversation while their wives spoke quietly amongst themselves. Every once in awhile Auntie Esme or Aunt Eglantine would peek unobtrusively over at Great Auntie Pringle. To make certain she behaved herself, Sancho was certain_. Maybe Great Auntie will fly into one of her famous speeches or quiz the elf about his family tree. Oh, that would be grand! Imagine the looks on their faces. And they worry about us embarrassing the family!_ Sancho shook his head in disgust. _Maybe she'll even gift us with some of her lovely bird calls tonight. Or even flap her arms about like that stupid pet raven flaps his great wings. Probably thinks she can fly too! _

Sancho's attention focused on the other side of the long table where he noticed his older cousin watching him closely. Drat that Frodo! Sancho returned the look with a sugary smile and watched with satisfaction as Frodo rolled his eyes and shook his dark head. He turned away only to find Merry staring at him from the seat opposite Pippin. Sancho raised an eyebrow innocently. Merry snorted softly. Have to watch out for that one too I suppose. Sancho grimaced. Are they all setting out to spoil my fun before I even have any?

Sancho focused cautiously on his parents seated on the other side of the table. Deep in their conversation, they paid him no mind. Old Odo Proudfoot was sitting back in obvious contentment taking in the animated discussion shrewdly, his hands folded over his large belly. Every now and again he burst out with raucous laughter over a comment. Sancho breathed a sigh of relief. They apparently had no interest in him for the moment. That could only be a good thing.

The group of hobbits startled at the sudden movement made by Great Auntie Pringle, who leaped from her chair without warning. Her flighty gaze drifted past all of them as she focused intently on something outside the window. The room fell quiet, the company poised and waiting. Eglantine and Esmeralda exchanged looks of well controlled panic. They appeared ready to spring from their own chairs to redirect Auntie if the need arose.

Craning her long neck in a jerky, bird-like movement the old hobbit breathlessly declared, "Well! I do believe I hear Pepper calling for me. I must tend to his dinner!" With that, she stretched her arm in between Sancho and Pippin and plucked pieces of fruit from the salad bowl until she had filled her apron pocket. Eyes widened, and some of the guests pretended not to take notice. Pringle spun and threw her head back as she strutted from the room, her quirky mannerisms called to mind a great red rooster strutting about the barnyard.

The youngsters all tittered with amusement and rolled their eyes at each other. Sancho pushed the fruit bowl away, grimacing in disgust. Pippin had even ceased his squirming and was watching the scene with interest to see how his mother was going to react.

The elders glanced at one another uncomfortably, temporarily at a loss.

"Ahem. Yes, well then…" Saradoc coughed politely and smiled his apologies at their guest. "Please, you must excuse our elderly aunt. She hasn't been the same since the accident."

Glorfindel tilted his head in acknowledgment of his hosts' discomfort. "Indeed sir. Think nothing of it."

Sancho snickered at the careful comments and poked Pippin in the ribs, gesturing with his head at their departing aunt. His cousin shot a guilt-filled glance at him that prompted Sancho to poke him again, harder this time. Pippin scowled and planted a firm elbow of his own into Sancho's ribs causing the other hobbit to yelp in surprise. Their actions did not go unnoticed. Frodo cleared his throat to get their attention. He raised his brow in warning disapproval and both were the recipients of a sharp kick from Merry, who had scooted far enough down in his chair to reach them with his foot. They jumped in alarm. Pippin looked as though he wanted to wilt and slide beneath the table as the others turned their attention his way. Sancho chuckled and shrugged.

"My dear lads, are you feeling quite all right?" Paladin regarded them both with a judicious eye. His expression left no room whatsoever for argument and even Sancho averted his gaze after a moment.

The comment drew the attention of the other adults and Rorimac contemplated the group of lads. "Is there a problem?" His stern demeanor implied that there had better not be.

"No, Granda. There's no problem. Is there?" Merry frowned at them.

"No sir, no problem at all!" Sancho answered brightly.

Pippin remained quiet, eyes downcast, wishing in vain everyone would stop looking at him.

"Peregrin? We didna hear from you, lad."

Pippin raised his eyes. He shook his head. "No Da. No problem at all."

Paladin studied his son thoughtfully for a moment while Pippin shifted uneasily. At last normal conversation resumed and his father's gaze shift elsewhere. Pippin breathed a sigh of relief and began to relax. He reached for his cup and took a long drink. He hadn't realized just how dry his throat had become. The reprieve was short lived and he stiffened in horror at Sancho's next words and choked spewing water all over himself. Merry's cousin Berilac leaned over and thumped his back, whispering in his ear.

"You all right Pip?"

"Fine. Just fine," he rasped, still trying to clear the water from his throat.

Sancho had leaned forward and was addressing the elf cheerfully, "Lord

Glorfindel?"

The elf turned his attention to the youngster, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"What's your horse's name?"

"His name is Asfaloth, young one."

"Well, that's a nice name!" Sancho beamed at him.

"Aye, a fitting name for a beautiful animal," Saradoc said. He turned to Glorfindel. "We are accustomed to ponies, you realize. The lads have rarely if ever beheld such a sight as your magnificent horse."

"Indeed. Their curiosity is quite understandable."

Sancho sat back in his chair and nodded, content as the conversation resumed. He winked at Pippin who was busily wiping the front of his shirt with his napkin. His cousin looked like he was going to be sick.

"May I please be excused, Mum?" Pippin asked in a small voice.

Eglantine looked concerned and she rose and felt of her son's forehead. "Are you feeling all right dear?"

"Um…I'm fine. Just tired."

"All right then. Off you go! And straight to bed I think."

Pippin rose gratefully and scooted from the room. There were looks of confusion among several of the adults.

Sancho crept into Pippin's room a short while later. He stood with hands on hips and regarded him with disdain. "You realize your little escape act almost raised a good deal of suspicion don't you?"

Pippin moaned and removed the arm he had slung across his face as he rolled over on the bed to look at him. "No more than you caused by winking at me! I dinna want to have any part in whatever you've planned, Sancho."

"What? Why ever not?"

"I value my life." Pippin rolled the other way, facing the wall. "And my ability to sit comfortably."

"Now, is that any reason not to come play this game with me dear lad? You have to Pip! I can't do it alone, I need your help!"

Pippin rolled back to face him again. "With what? You willna tell me anything! I want to know just what you're planning to do with Lord Glorfindel's horse or I willna be playing this game of yours."

Sancho frowned. "I can't tell you yet Pip. It'll spoil it."

"SPOIL WHAT?"

"Shhhhhh! No need to shout." Sancho gestured furiously for Pippin to pipe down and glanced nervously over his shoulder at the door. "You're going to attract attention.

"I dinna care."

"You will!"

"Sancho, I have the feeling I'll be caring quite a bit more if we do—whatever it is you want us to do. And I think that elf fellow could be pretty scary if we made him mad."

"Oh, come now Pip. Don't be afraid. I told you. It's fool proof. We won't get caught and we're going to have such fun!"

Pippin sat up and crossed his arms stubbornly. He shook his head. "First you tell me what it's about. Then I'll decide if I'm going to do it or not."

Sancho scowled. "If you don't help me then I'm going to tell on you."

Pippin's eyes widened. "For what? I didna _do_ anything!"

"Yet."

"What are you saying Sancho?" Pippin's sour look matched his cousin's.

"That if you don't play along with me I'll get you into so much trouble your parents won't let you see the light of day for months!"

Pippin stared at him, incredulous. "And, if I do go along with you I think the same thing's going to happen anyway! Some choice." He snorted. "What are you doing this for Sancho? I thought we were friends. Why do you want to get me in trouble?"

"I won't get you into any trouble if you just go along with me. Come, no one will ever be the wiser."

"I'll know. Even if we didna get caught. I'll know we did something wrong."

Sancho rolled his eyes in disgust. "Says who? How do you know that when you don't even know what I've got planned? You never worried about doing something wrong before. Fine time for you to suddenly get a conscience, Pip!"

"I'll tell then. On you, for a change!"

"No you won't."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you know you're dying to find out what I've got planned. You're a true prankster Pip! You cannot resist!" He grinned, nodding at the smaller hobbit. "You know I'm right. Come now, we're really not doing anything wrong at all. Come see what I've got planned. Then you can change your mind later if you'd like. But I know you won't want to."

"Well…" Pippin hesitated and looked Sancho up and down, weighing his options. Finally he threw all caution to the wind. "Maybe I'll just come and see what you're about then. To keep you out of trouble." A little smile began to play around his lips.

"That's the spirit!" Sancho slapped him on the back and sat beside him. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

"What do you think that little scene at dinner was all about?" Merry trotted after his older cousin as they shared a walk in the fresh night air.

"I'm not certain but it worries me. We need to keep a close eye on those two. I'd hate to see the whole family embarrassed in front of an elven guest by anything they get up to."

"And how are we supposed to watch them every moment?"

"I don't know but we'd better find a way. I've a strong feeling Sancho has something nasty up his sleeve. And Pip is going to get drawn right into it with him."

Merry studied the star-filled sky thoughtfully. "You don't think he really is that foolish, do you?"

"Who? Pippin or Sancho?"

Merry sighed. "Well, I was referring to Pip. But now that I think about it I can't believe Sancho acts as rashly as he does sometimes." He leaned up against a tall old oak and folded his arms across his chest, pondering. "And how easily Pip seems to fall for his nonsense. He's not stupid you know, just…impulsive. But all he has to do is see Sancho getting up to something and there he goes! Off and running after him without giving the slightest thought about what he may be getting into. It seems to me that Sancho plays him like a well-tuned fiddle!" Merry pushed off from the tree with his foot and stood up straight. "And Pip just doesn't seem to get it!"

"Sancho is a manipulator. He _likes_ creating chaos. Maybe Pippin sees it as a challenge. Perhaps he doesn't want to be outshone for attention? Or appear afraid to go along? He and Sancho are the same age Merry. Maybe Pip just wants to show him that he's the master of pranks and whatever Sancho does, he can do better."

Merry looked at his cousin, his eyes widening in horror. "You mean he's trying to outdo him?" He shook his head, incredulous. "Frodo, have you seen what lengths Sancho is willing to go to in order to attract attention to himself?"

Frodo chuckled. "I've noticed. It's rather difficult to miss his antics."

Merry snorted in disgust. "He's going to get Pip killed!"

"I doubt that, Merry. However, he's very capable of wreaking some serious havoc. And being here at Brandy Hall is a great big adventure for him. I think he's definitely looking for something to amuse himself. Worse than that, I believe he actually likes getting Pippin into trouble with him. I wouldn't even put it past him to set our cousin up to take the fall for him."

Merry stared at him uncomfortably. "Do you really think he'd do that?"

Frodo nodded. "I've seen him make the attempt in the past. The problem is Sancho isn't always that smart about it. He tends to get overcome with his own enthusiasm and get careless. And I think Pip knows it. Like you said, Pippin is not stupid. Just a bit headstrong."

Merry scowled. "Just a bit? That lad carries it to new heights!"

"Yes, and then put the two of them together…"

"Oh! Sweet Eru's ghost. Just picture it."

Frodo laughed out loud. "You sound like Bilbo now." He shook his head. "However, I can see you're getting the idea I'm hinting at. Sancho does not like to take the responsibility for anything he does. So it's handy to blame Pippin in his stead. Maybe even funny to him. And dear Pip in his stubbornness refuses to acknowledge that he just went along."

"Not that it really matters because at that point they're both in trouble."

"True."

They started back toward the Hall.

"I got the feeling that Pippin was worried about something at dinner. And Sancho seemed to be teasing him about whatever it was."

"Hmm. Now that you mention it," Merry rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "It did look like something was going on between them. Maybe they got up to some mischief or other while they were alone today. They did have quite a few hours off by themselves you know."

"Exactly. The same notion has been on my mind."

"And Sancho is probably taunting Pip about whatever it is. Poor Pip! He's probably already got himself in trouble and he's just waiting to get found out."

"Yes, well whatever happened today you can bet that Sancho is the instigator."

"What I've not understood is why Sancho's never concerned about the consequences? I mean, there at the last Pip looked like he was about to lose his dinner while Sancho was just as giddy as always."

"Yes, sometimes I think he must take after dear Auntie Pringle."

Merry chuckled. "Good comparison. Except even Auntie usually has more sense than he does!"

"And that's saying quite a lot."

They shared a laugh as Frodo pulled open the back door to the smial and held it for Merry. Their voices echoed down the corridor as they headed to their bedchambers to settle in for the night.

Outside, the moon rose to its peak. Two small hobbit lads crept toward the stables undetected in the soft moonlight. Inside the stable an elvish horse perked up his ears and listened. He pranced about his stall somewhat nervously, anticipating the midnight visitors. Asfaloth gazed at the small beings with his soft brown eyes as they entered the stable and stood nearby appraising him. His ears quivered forward at the sudden loud giggle uttered by the larger of the two lads. If he could, Asfaloth would have tried to persuade them from their folly. Instead, he watched them silently with unfailing appraisal of his own.

Sancho began rummaging around in the hay pile outside the stalls, while Pippin continued to stare up in awe at the majestic white horse. He flinched at the sudden piercing whistle of a well known drinking song spilling from his cousin's lips. Sancho grinned and whispered in his ear.

"We're going for a ride Pip!"

Pippin whirled, wide eyed. "What? You must be joking!"

"Right after we—"

"Why, we couldna even reach his saddle! That is, if he was even wearing one! Not that we could lift it to put it on him anyway, and then there's the wee problem with us taking him without permission and what will be happening to us if we get caught, and he's so big Sancho what if we fall off? They'll know something happened if we get hurt and, and, and—"

"PEREGRIN!" Sancho placed a hand on each side of the distraught youngster and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself lad!"

Pippin stopped abruptly and simply stared at his cousin as if he'd grown another head on his shoulders and it was speaking in elvish.

"We're not going to do any harm. We're just going to take a little ride!" Sancho darted a look about cautiously, realizing how loud they'd become.

"But how--"

"We'll climb up on the stall and just scoot over onto his back. It'll be easy."

"No saddle?"

"Nah, we don't need one."

"It'll be awfully easy to slide off him though." Pippin contemplated the big animal doubtfully.

"Where's that Tookish sense of adventure hiding tonight Pip? It'll be great fun! Imagine, flying through the moonlit night, galloping across the meadow--"

"Galloping? I don't know Sancho, we'll probably slide right off his back…"

"It'll be grand! We'll get going in a moment -- right after we give him some delightful new colors!" Triumphantly he whipped out the small can of paint he'd hidden in the hay earlier, and cheerfully produced two small brushes from behind his back.

Pippin was speechless. He didn't think he'd ever seen his cousin rise to such levels of idiocy ever before in his life. Sancho continued prattling on while Pippin watched him, utterly mortified at his intentions yet frozen to the spot like some small wounded animal anticipating its inevitable demise. The sound of his cousin's voice grew louder in his ears as it took on an otherworldly quality, sounding like an echo coming from a great distance. Pippin startled when Sancho whacked him on the back of his head. He realized he had been holding his hands over his ears.

"Listen up Pip!" He turned back to Asfaloth, regarding the big animal with a critical eye. "Hmm. Spots I think. Pink!" He waved the paint can under Pippin's nose. "It'll look great on that white background, don't you agree? I mean, plain white. That's far too bland for such a magnificent horse! He needs some color!" He grinned at Pippin. "I thought so right away, didn't you?"

"You…you…_this _is the game you planned?" Pippin's words were literally sticking in his throat. "With that great big elf's horse? Sancho, have you lost your mind completely?"

"What? You don't like my idea? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_?" Pippin sputtered. "What do you bloody think is wrong?" His voice was rising along with his temper.

"Now, now. Just a bit of color Pip. A touch of lovely pink! It'll set off his eyes, wouldn't you agree?"

"It'll set off a bloody war!" Pippin thundered. "And just what do you think Uncle Saradoc is going to do to us? Have you even _thought _about that? And _our parents_? I don't know about yours Sancho, but mine are not going to just laugh this off!"

"They won't know who did it!"

"Are you out of your mind? Who do you think they're going to come looking for first? They'll _kill _us! Do you not value your life lad?" Pippin shook his head furiously. "No, no, and no! I willna have any part in this! You've gone round the bend! Totally daft!"

Sancho watched him calmly. "Are you saying you don't like my plan? Don't hold back Pip, say what's really on your mind!"

Pippin took several deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm himself. He had the odd feeling he now understood how his da felt when confronted with some of his own mischief. He targeted Sancho with the same look of exasperation he had so often seen on his father's face. Pippin paused and self consciously considered this unexpected turn of events. He gave himself a mental shake before continuing.

"Sancho, be reasonable! Think about what you're planning here. This is not one of your better ideas. Don't you realize this will make our families look ridiculous in front of Lord Glorfindel? Don't you care if you embarrass them?"

His friend looked him up and down with an air of superiority. "Surely you're joking Pip. It'll be funny! They'll get over it after all. We won't be doing any damage. Come now! Let's do it!" Sancho moved toward the horse and Pippin panicked.

"Wait!" Grabbing Sancho by the shoulder he stopped him. "You canna put paint on him, it might hurt him, or make him sick. It might even kill him! How would you feel about that?"

Sancho frowned at him.

"And besides all that, how would they get it off?"

Sancho hesitated for a moment. "Well…that's really not our problem Pip."

"What? What do you mean, it's not our problem? If Asfaloth gets sick it'll be our fault! I couldna hurt an animal – I won't take a chance like that."

Sancho let out a long, irritated breath and glared at his cousin. "Must you keep coming up with reasons why this won't work? I told you, it's practically fool proof. No one will see us, it's midnight! And if no one sees us then they can't prove who did it."

"You know, Sancho, I thought you were smarter than this. I canna believe you're wanting to go through with such a daft idea when it's so obvious, even to _me_, that we canna possibly get away with it!"

"Well if we don't it's because you've already got a guilty conscience. One look at your face and that'll give us away for sure. You have to buck up now lad, pull yourself together!"

"You keep saying 'we' when I already told you I'll be having no part in it. I mean it. I'm not going along with you this time."

"You have to Pip!"

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because…because if you don't I will get you into trouble, just like I said!" His eyes sparked with anger. "Serious trouble Pip. I mean it. You're going to regret it if you don't do this!"

"And I'm going to regret it if I do! Either way, I lose!"

"But my way you stand a good chance of not getting into trouble, can't you see that?"

Pippin shook his head firmly from side to side and crossed his arms in defiance.

"All right. I warned you. Looks like you'll be spending the rest of the summer on restriction. Why, you probably won't be allowed off the farm until you come of age!"

"You're bluffing anyway. You don't have anything that good on me and you know it." Pippin allowed himself a little chuckle. He hoped he didn't sound nervous.

"Oh no?" Sancho regarded him coolly. "Remember the night last month when you were visiting Bag End? You sneaked into the pantry and snatched two bottles of the strawberry wine? You went and got drunk and were outside half the night, and then Merry found you. You were really sick and Merry had to lie to Frodo so you wouldn't get into trouble, with him or your parents. Oh, I see you remember!"

Pippin felt his face growing warm. He scowled furiously.

"Well now! They never found out who did it, did they? And your folks didn't even know you were out all night getting soused at the tender age of fourteen. Lucky for both of you. Hmm, why I just thought of that. I can get you both in trouble at the same time. What a bonus! Poor Merry. All because his little cousin wouldn't go along with a foolproof prank because he was too scared."

"How do you know about that?" Pippin struggled to control his anger.

"Oh, I have my ways. You should just be more careful about what you say where others can hear you. Some people just like to talk."

"Why haven't you told before now?"

"Well, I was waiting for the right time. I knew that little bit of information would come in quite handy one day. And here we are!"

Pippin's thoughts were in a mad whirl. Sancho was right about one thing. This was indeed not something his parents would take lightly. He would be in a world of hurt if they found out, and he probably wouldn't see the light of day for at least a month. Not only that, but he would get Merry in trouble along with him.

"This is blackmail. You know that," he seethed.

"Uh huh. See Pip? I am smart after all. So, come along. Let's go!"

Pippin took a reluctant step forward and stopped. "Wait. Sancho, I'll make a deal with you."

"What?" Sancho turned and eyed him suspiciously.

"I'll go for a ride with you but no painting the horse. All right?"

"What! No pink polka dots? Why you're no fun at all Pip!" Sancho appeared to think about it. Finally he shook his head. "Uh uh. No spots, no deal! You help me decorate him and ride him or I'm going straight to your da and Uncle Saradoc."

"I'll tell them what you had planned then!"

"You mean what _we _had planned? You do that and you'll be in double trouble. Come Pip! You're bested once again and you must cry 'uncle' this time," he chortled. "You were lucky to get out of it earlier today but you shan't now!"

"That's what all this is about! You're upset because I got the upper hand this afternoon and kept you from bloody suffocating me! I canna believe it!"

"Oh, don't be silly Pippin. This isn't about that. Why, I would have had you beat if Lord Glorfy hadn't showed up just then. Don't go flattering yourself!"

"I'm right and you know it! You can't take it when someone gets the best of you."

Sancho snorted rudely. "Right then. Whatever you say Pip. Let's go!"

He gave him a rough shove toward Asfaloth, causing him to fall to his knees. Pippin had had enough and came up swinging. His right fist connected firmly with Sancho's jaw, sending the larger hobbit sprawling flat on his back. He stared up in surprise, momentarily stunned. Pippin took advantage of his astonishment and threw himself fully onto his cousin's stomach. The resulting grunt as the air whooshed out of Sancho's lungs felt strangely gratifying to Pippin. His anger transported him to a new level of awareness, one in which he realized how tired he was of allowing himself to be pushed around. Arms flailing, he again threw caution to the wind and gave vent to the adrenalin driving him to thrash the living daylights out of his smug cousin. He'd worry about the consequences later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Frodo! Wake up!"

Frodo startled from his dreams and jerked awake to find Merry huddled over him shaking him for all he was worth. "Wha…what is it? Is something wrong?" He struggled to sit up, trying to shake the sleep from his foggy mind. Merry had begun pacing around the room. Frodo's eyes followed him as he swung his legs off the bad.

"Merry! What is the matter?"

"They're gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Pippin and Sancho! Neither one is in his room." Merry settled on the bed next to Frodo. "Where do you think they went?"

"More to the point is why they went, I think. How did you happen to find out?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about everything we discussed earlier and it was bothering me so much I went to wake up Pip so I could talk to him. When I saw he wasn't in bed I looked in Sancho's room. Hmmph, big surprise that he was gone too. They're up to something."

"Yes, of course they are. The question is what can we do about it? Where do you think they went? Do you have any ideas?"

Merry shook his head. "There's a fair amount of moonlight. That means they could see easily without a lantern. Frodo, we have to stop them!"

"Yes, but from doing what? Think!"

Merry rose and began to pace again. "Yes, think! Hmm, let's see." He turned to Frodo. "What about that scene at the table? Any clues there do you suppose?"

"I don't know…" Frodo started to pull his clothes on.

"The only thing I really can recall is how Sancho asked Lord Glorfindel what his horse's name was. Other than that, he really didn't say much. Just poked and prodded at Pip quite a few times and looked like he was conspiring."

Frodo tugged at his ear thoughtfully. "Yes," he said slowly. "Wasn't that about the time Pippin wanted to be excused? He looked positively ill."

"Well, you don't suppose--"

"They were thinking about doing anything with Glorfindel's horse? Oh no," Frodo groaned, covering his face with his hands. "No, no, no! Please say it isn't so. They wouldn't do anything that stupid. Tell me they wouldn't Merry. Please."

Frodo looked up to find his cousin staring at him, his mouth gaping open.

"We have to go find out. Maybe it's not too late! If they're at the stable we can stop them, get them back here before anyone finds out. Come on!" Merry tugged at his arm, urging him to hurry.

The hay flew in every direction as the two hobbits rolled about on the floor, each struggling desperately to get the upper hand. Pippin, although smaller, was fueled by his rage and was more of a match for his cousin than he'd bargained for. He pummeled Sancho's face with both fists, managing to connect with his cousin's nose with one well aimed blow before he was again flipped helplessly onto his back. Sancho yelled in pain, his fury increasing when he felt the blood spurting from his nostrils. Pinning his cousin down with one elbow pressed into his chest he drew a hand back and slapped Pippin full force across the face, leaving a red hand print on one cheek and cutting him below the eye with his fingernail. His cousin shrieked in pain and kicked hard, trying to spill him off his chest. Pippin's flailing hands caught hold of a handful of hair and yanked at it viciously, pulling Sancho's face closer and giving him the opportunity to use his other hand to grab his ear and pull hard. Sancho reacted by pounding Pippin's head on the ground.

Asfaloth pranced nervously in the open stall, neighing as the two lads rolled closer to him during their struggles. He carefully sidestepped them, shaking his mane and backing further away.

Pippin was certain he was going to black out for one agonizing moment. He used the hand he had wound into Sancho's hair to pull with all his might causing Sancho to let go of his head and try to disentangle his fingers. The distraction allowed Pip a moment to catch his breath and heave the larger lad off him. Pippin in turn, was pulled down atop his cousin, his hand remaining tangled in his hair. Pippin took advantage of the position and planted a knee in his ribcage. With a bellow Sancho came up, flipping him over again. His balled up fist connected soundly with Pippin's eye. Pippin howled his protest and brought his knee up hard between Sancho's legs, giving him a mighty push. The resulting wail was several decibels higher than his own cry as Sancho tumbled off and Pippin scrambled to his feet, panting heavily. He stared down at him and then felt something warm trickle from his nose and swiped at it in annoyance. Pulling his hand away he stared at the blood covering the back of it.

Sancho lay writhing on the ground, crying and clutching at his groin. "I'll get you for this Peregrin! Just you wait and see! I'll, ahhhhh--"

Sancho jerked in surprise as he was lifted swiftly aloft. He dangled from Asfaloth's mouth by the seat of his pants, momentarily speechless. Pippin covered his mouth with both hands and squeaked his astonishment into them. The horse sauntered out of the stable and into the night, heading straight for the smial at a gentle trot, Sancho wailing his protests all the while. Asfaloth ignored him. Pippin followed as quickly as he could. He couldn't help giggling at the sight of Sancho swaying back and forth, helpless in the grip of the huge animal, furiously swinging his fists at the empty air. It was only when they reached the Hall and saw Frodo and Merry headed their way that Pippin realized how this was going to look.

"Put me down! You stupid horse! I SAID PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" Sancho swung his arms and legs but was unable to connect with anything.

"What the…" Merry trotted on ahead.

"What's going on here?" Frodo reached them and stopped, staring in disbelief. "Are you all right?"

"YES! Now make him put me down Frodo!"

"Sancho, you're bleeding!"

"Really? How keen of you to notice! Now get me out of this animal's mouth, will you?"

"So are you Pip," Merry was inspecting his little cousin closely. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Pippin nodded and winced when he heard approaching voices. He fixed his mournful eyes on Merry and whispered, "It's not exactly what you think, Mer."

"I _think_ the two of you went a couple of rounds. Am I right?"

Pippin nodded again and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. The bleeding was slowing. He groaned. "I am in _so_ much trouble."

"What happened? What were the two of you doing?"

"It's a long story." Pippin sighed. His head shot up when he heard his father's voice. "Och! Da is going to _kill_ me! Right after your da kills me."

"Well, maybe not kill you…" Merry grinned at him. "But, by the looks of things neither one of you is going to be sitting comfortably for awhile." Merry looked up as a frowning Bilbo made his way through the small crowd of relatives. "On the other hand Pip, I'd definitely steer clear of Bilbo for a good long while."

Pippin groaned again.

"What in the name of all that's good and proper is going on here?" The old Master hurried out the door, close on the heels of his son. When Rorimac spied the horse he called over his shoulder. "Someone please summon Lord Glorfindel!"

Pippin shuddered at the words. He looked over at Sancho. Nothing seemed to be bothering him save the fact he continued to dangle from a large animal's teeth. He wondered just how much Sancho was going to say and if he would lie.

The elf lord emerged from the smial and stood silhouetted in the light of the fully risen moon. Asfaloth trotted right up to him and gave Sancho a little shake before plopping the hobbit lad into his arms. He nickered and shook his mane, as if saying, '_I brought you something! What would you like me to do with him?' _

Glorfindel frowned hard at the little being in his arms. "Young one, what exactly have you been up to this night that involves my horse?"

Sancho gulped and stared into the elf's eyes. "I, I, uh…" He looked around helplessly at the small gathering. His dark eyes widened at the sound of his father's voice.

"Sancho Proudfoot! What exactly is the meaning of this?"

Glorfindel placed the lad upon his feet just in time for Olo to reach him and pinch an ear between his fingers.

"Oww! Not so hard, Da!"

"Aye, that's something I'm wanting to know too." Paladin fixed an unhappy look upon his son. "And I'm wanting to be told right now."

Pippin moved behind Merry and peered around him cautiously. "Uh, Da. It really isna what you're thinking."

Merry sighed and pulled his cousin out from behind him. Paladin reached for his arm and tugged him along.

"Come inside. We need to hear what this is all about." He paused and looked his son over, just then realizing the extent of his state of disarray. "Why are you bleeding? And your eye is blackening!" He frowned in Sancho's direction. "You two were fighting?"

Pippin nodded miserably.

Paladin took his son's chin in his hand and turned his head from side to side, plucking some pieces of hay from his hair. "Well, come along then. You can tell me what happened while we get you cleaned up. Your mother is going to have a fit when she sees you."

Saradoc shook his head in dismay. "My apologies for the lads sir! It would seem they allowed their curiosity to get the better of them."

"Yes indeed. Please accept our most humble apologies Lord Glorfindel!" Rorimac tossed a furious frown over his shoulder at the departing company. "I assure you they will be dealt with properly for their mischief!"

Bilbo joined him in making apologies. "I just don't know what's got into those lads."

"May I see your horse safely back to his stall?" Saradoc offered.

"Yes, please do accompany me. I wish to speak with you."

They set off toward the stable, Asfaloth trailing freely beside them.

Saradoc glanced up at the elf. "All that excitement can sometimes be upsetting to an animal. I do hope your horse has not been too distressed."

Glorfindel's mouth twitched in amusement. "This little incident has not been overly upsetting to Asfaloth. Indeed, I believe he viewed it as an entertainment."

"I'm sorry?" Saradoc was uncertain he had heard that correctly.

The big elf looked down at the hobbit. "Do not trouble yourself sir. My horse has seen battle. The antics of two small lads would not cause him any true distress."

"It is quite interesting that he brought Sancho straight to you."

Glorfindel nodded. "He knew they should not be doing whatever it was they were up to."

They reached their destination and Asfaloth was returned safely to his stall.

"May I?"

Glorfindel nodded and Saradoc rewarded the horse with an apple from the barrel nearby.

"However, I am a bit dismayed that the lads would be about this sort of mischief with a large animal such as Asfaloth. Were it not an elvish horse they might have been in grave danger of being injured severely, or even killed. Fortunately that was not the case."

"Aye that is indeed an excellent point. One that I will be sure to bring up when I have my talk with them."

"Please do not be unduly harsh with them on my account sir. Truly, I am not offended, and there was no harm done. My only wish is that you impress upon them the folly of their actions and the potential for harm they created.

"Aye, I'll impress the folly of their ways upon them all right! You may rest assured of that. Of course we won't be inappropriately hard on them, however they'll be getting a bottom tanning they won't soon forget! They were after all warned to be on their best behavior. We have several guests visiting the Hall at this time in preparation for a birthday celebration. They both disobeyed my directive."

Glorfindel tilted his head in understanding.

"What's this?" Saradoc'a attention was drawn to a trail of pink in the hay. At first he thought it was blood but bent to retrieve the can of paint that had spilled. His face became a thundercloud as he reached for the paintbrushes lying nearby. He looked at the elf in dismay. "Obviously there's more to the story than we have heard thus far."

"Indeed." Glorfindel frowned, his expression becoming more severe. "This discovery sheds a new light on the nature of their antics. It appears they intended to paint Asfaloth as well as ride him. That would not have been a wise idea and I would indeed have been most unhappy had they succeeded. I am very thankful their mischief did not progress that far."

"Aye, my feelings exactly. I'm taking this back to the Hall and show their parents. I am anxious to hear what's been said."

"Oh my! Whatever happened to you? And _what _were you doing out there in the middle of the night, my lad?" Eglantine fussed over Pippin as she cleaned the blood from his face and tsked over each cut and bruise. She placed a cold cloth on his blackening eye. Paladin lingered nearby, arms folded across his chest and said nothing while his wife worked. At last, satisfied with her efforts she pulled up a chair and took one of her son's hands in hers. "Now, I want you to tell us everything that took place and I want to be hearing just how you got that black eye and bloody nose, and all the other assorted cuts and bruises. And don't leave anything out!"

He tentatively began his story, starting with Sancho's fixation on the elf's horse, and his plans for a 'game' they could play that led up to the fight in the stable. He chose his words carefully with the intent to be as honest as he could without getting into all that nasty business involving his and Merry's little outing. Pippin was still unsure if Sancho was going to tell all, but he was certain that his cousin's version of tonight's adventure would not place him in a favorable light.

Eglantine and Paladin listened closely to his story, occasionally exchanging a frown. At last Paladin spoke.

"Is that why you were so restless at dinner tonight? You were worried about what Sancho was planning?"

Pippin nodded slowly.

"What about you following him out to the stable? Did you mean to take part in his prank Peregrin?"

"I didna know for sure just what he was planning to do. I…I wanted to find out."

"Which means you hadn't decided yet just how far you were willing to go along with him, hmm? Am I right son?"

Pippin nodded reluctantly. "But I knew when he wanted to ride Lord Glorfindel's horse it was wrong! And then he wanted me to help him paint him. With pink polka dots!" He shook his head and lowered his eyes. "Da, I just couldna agree to that! Honestly! I'd never do such a thing, please believe me."

Paladin took his son's chin in his hand and looked into the tear filled eyes. "I know you wouldna hurt an animal Pippin. Or do anything you thought might hurt one."

Pippin collapsed in tears as he felt his father's strong arms encircle him in a hug. He turned to his mother who pulled him down onto her lap and stroked his hair while he cried out the rest of his tears. Eglantine frowned unhappily at her husband over Pippin's shoulder, her son's sobs tugging at her heart. When he had gained control his mother pulled him back and looked him in the eye.

"We still have the wee matter of you going out to the stable with Sancho when you knew you shouldn't and failing to be on your very best behavior, young sir! Your uncle is terribly embarrassed by what happened tonight in front of our guest and he's going to want a word with the both of you."

"Is he going to punish us?"

"That will be up to him Pippin. He certainly has the right to! Most likely he'll be leaving that up to your father and me though."

"Sancho's always trying to get me in trouble you know."

"Then why haven't you told us? Pippin! Have we ever given you reason to be afraid to tell us anything?"

"Well…"

"Aye, of course we have Eglantine. Anytime it's had something to do with getting himself into trouble! Am I right?"

Pippin noted the little smile on his father's face and he grinned and nodded.

"I do want you to tell us one thing. Would you have ridden Lord Glorfindel's horse with Sancho if things hadn't ended the way they did?"

Pippin looked into his father's eyes and knew he was between the proverbial rock and hard place. If he said no he'd be lying. But if he said yes he might have to explain just why he'd agreed so readily. And open up a whole other place he'd rather not go. But Sancho may have told already. He struggled with his conscience for a moment. Finally he nodded.

"Aye."

They turned as one when Saradoc entered the kitchen, the can of paint and brushes tucked under his arm. He set them on the table and fixed a stern look on Pippin. Before he could speak Paladin held up a hand to stop him.

"Doc, we already know about the paint. Peregrin just told us." He frowned in his son's direction. "Apparently Sancho had the notion they should paint the elf's horse with polka dots and then go for a ride. Pippin was actually the one who stopped him. That's why they were fighting."

Saradoc gave his nephew a long hard look. "Are you telling your parents the whole truth lad?"

Pippin swallowed hard. Crossing his fingers behind his back he nodded.

"What exactly were you up to?"

Pippin repeated the story he had told his parents. When he finished Saradoc heaved a great sigh of disgust and shook his head.

"Lord Glorfindel has been very gracious tonight, considering all that has happened. He was however extremely dismayed when we discovered the paint. I dare say he would have felt much less forgiving if his horse had ended up painted with pink polka dots!"

"Aye. Thank goodness that didna happen. Pity though that it took both boys whaling the stuffing out of each other to put a stop to it." He looked at Pippin, a small grin appearing on his stern features. "I am proud of you though, for not agreeing to go along with his foolishness."

Pippin couldn't help smiling broadly with delight at his father's words.

"I'm going to speak with Olo before I talk to Sancho. You coming Pad?"

"Oh, yes indeed!"

"We'll all speak together after that. I want both of you to make a full apology to Lord Glorfindel."

Pippin shifted uneasily at his uncle's words. It was not unexpected but he was not looking forward to facing the big elf. He looked at his mother, eyes sad. "Sancho's in a whole lot of trouble, isn't he?"

Eglantine nodded. "You're not exactly out of the woods yet either, my lad."

Pippin stared at his feet. "How come he wants to do mean things?"

Eglantine put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I dinna know my dear." She planted a kiss atop of his head.

The scene in Saradoc's study a short time later was every bit as bad as Pippin had pictured it. Both boys stood before the group of adults, keenly aware of the frowning elf lord's presence. Each in turn made his apologies. Pippin, feeling very humiliated, did his best to make a sincere attempt while Sancho required prodding all the way through.

Afterward, Lord Glorfindel stepped forward. He regarded each of them sternly for a moment before speaking. "I accept your apologies young ones, but I am extremely displeased with your mischief tonight for one very important reason. Your behavior was not only foolish but could have been dangerous in the extreme, both to yourselves and to my horse. I am very thankful you did not succeed in your plan to paint Asfaloth, young Sancho. That would have been most unwise! It's quite obvious the two of you came to blows, and that is also unfortunate. Family members should not be fighting with one another." He nodded at the adults. "I will take my leave for the night then."

Pippin hung his head at Glorfindel's words. Sancho averted his eyes. Neither uttered a word.

"I think it's time we put this matter to rest, wouldn't the rest of you agree?" He nodded at their parents.

Both boys shifted uneasily at their uncle's words.

Saradoc leaned against his desk, arms folded. "Please look at me, both of you."

Two faces rose reluctantly to meet his. "I probably _should _spank you both myself! And that would be in addition to whatever your parents have planned for you. I will tell you that if that horse _had_ been wearing pink spots tonight and you had ridden him I'd be headed out to cut myself a switch right about now! And I dare say the elf would have been offered a turn at your backsides as well!" He sighed and gestured at Paladin and Olo as both boys quivered at his words. "I guess I've had my say. Go join your parents now, lads. You may use my study of course, if you've a mind to." He gave them all a nod and left the room.

"Well Sancho! You and I have quite a bit to discuss it would seem." Olo stepped forward and snatched his son's arm. Sancho flinched but said nothing. "I don't think we've ever been quite so embarrassed before in our lives by any of your antics!" He gave him a rough shake.

"And I'm not very happy about you two fighting either," Paldin reminded them. He looked at Olo. "I'd like the opportunity to sit down with the boys tomorrow after things have calmed down and discuss this further."

Olo nodded. "Aye, of course Pad."

Sancho's mother got up to leave when Olo began removing his belt. "I'll be leaving this between the two of you now."

Sancho was being instructed to lower his britches and bend over the big desk as the rest of them followed her. They had no sooner closed the door than the sound of a strapping could be heard along with Sancho's pitiful wails. Pippin gulped and looked up shakily at his parents, a question in his eyes.

Eglantine nodded firmly at him. "Yes, young sir! It would be your turn now. Go with your father."

Pippin nodded sadly and followed him to his bedroom. His eyebrows lifted in surprise when Paladin picked up the hairbrush and sat on the bed. He had been certain he would be getting a strapping too. His father explained as he nodded at him to take down his britches and then pulled him across his lap.

"You're being punished for failing to use your own good judgment soon enough son, and letting things go as far as they did." Pippin cried out as the first hard swat fell. "Dinna think I'll be going easy on you either, because I'm not." He brought the brush down again, more forcefully this time, and Pippin wailed. Paladin continued his lecture as he paddled. When he was finished he placed his son back on his feet and awkwardly wiped some of his tears away with the back of his hand, taking special care to avoid his blackened eye. "If someone is doing something they hadn't ought to you need to come to us boy! Don't risk getting yourself in deeper trying to bear all the burden yourself! You hear?"

"I hear you, Da.

"Good. Get yourself to bed then!"

"Yes Da."

First breakfast was an uncomfortable affair for two young hobbits lads who were forced to face one another in the light of day. They thought they'd endured enough the night before. They'd both got the scolding of their life after all, the humiliation made that much worse by the presence of the elf.

Pippin glared at Sancho from the opposite side of the table. His eye still smarted and had swollen shut this morning. Sancho caught Pippin's eye and stuck out his tongue. He winced at the sharp stinging sensation his action caused due to the split lip Pippin had given him. A large bruise bloomed on his chin. He most likely would have carried on further except for the fact his grand da saw the gesture and cuffed him on the back of his head. Pippin couldn't resist grinning at that, but looked down at his plate rather quickly when his mother frowned her disapproval. For the most part each remained quiet throughout the meal.

Merry and Frodo also had little to say about the outcome. They planned on getting the full story from their cousin later. Bilbo had recovered well from his upset and conversed quietly with Glorfindel as he prepared to leave.

Pippin considered the aftermath as he picked at his food. For once he wasn't very hungry. He'd felt a little guilty as he had listened helplessly to Sancho's crying as he was whipped soundly by his father in the study. His guilt was relieved just a bit when his own da took him over his knee, but he knew he had not received as harsh of a punishment as his cousin. He knew that his own comeuppance was mostly about disobeying his uncle's directive to be on his best behavior. Sancho had many things to answer for and by the sound of his wailing Pippin figured his da had addressed all of them. Still, it was a wonder either of them were sitting this morning.

Lord Glorfindel was about to leave and Pippin's parents gave him a nod. Pippin sighed and stood up to make his apologies.

"Lord Glorfindel?"

The big elf turned to face him. Once again Pippin was astounded by his sheer size. He gulped. "I, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about all the trouble last night. He glanced at his mother. She nodded firmly. "I want you to know I won't do anything like that again, ever."

Glorfindel patted him on his shoulder. "That is good to hear young one. I'm very glad to hear you have learned your lesson. You should be very cautious around an animal of Asfaloth's size."

"Aye. I do know that. We have cows on our farm. They're pretty big too!"

Glorfindel nodded.

Sancho was forced reluctantly to his feet by his father. He didn't care for this public apology stuff at all, but he wasn't being given a choice. He mumbled his apologies.

"Speak up Sancho," Olo admonished.

Sancho stood up a bit straighter and looked at Glorfindel. "I said I was sorry last night, but, uh…I'm still sorry for what I did…um, tried to do. Uh, so I'm sorry!" He looked at his parents, gulped and turned back to Glorfindel. "Sir," he finished.

The elf studied the hobbit, his expression bemused. He nodded. A less sincere apology he had never heard. He addressed the family as a whole. "Thank you kindly for the hospitality you have extended. It will not be forgotten. I'll take my leave now."

Sancho and Pippin eyed each other warily. Eglantine came to the rescue, suggesting in no uncertain terms that they both remove themselves from each other's company for a time until they were ready to sit down and talk. Pippin knew he would not be speaking to Sancho anytime soon, especially after their very brief conversation before breakfast. Eglantine shooed them in opposite directions and then called to Frodo.

"Dear, see if you and Merry can talk to Pippin about what happened will you now? And if you could help me with keeping an eye on them both I'd be most appreciative! The party will be over with today and we'll just need to keep them apart for now until it's time to leave."

"Certainly we'll look out for Pip Auntie," Merry piped up. Frodo nodded.

"Of course."

Outside they located a mournful little lad sitting alone underneath a tree tugging at some tufts of grass. Merry curled up beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong Pip?"

"I just dinna understand Sancho. I thought he was my friend."

"Well Pip, sometimes it's hard to understand why people do things," Frodo said, sitting down opposite them.

Pippin shook his head. "Sancho threatened to tell on me for something I did. He was trying to force me into going along with him. That's why we got into a fight. Because I wouldna go along and I got angry at him for trying to make me do something I knew was very wrong. So, he still wants me to be in trouble. He said he's saving the information for some other time when he needs it. I know he's going to hold it over my head to try and get me to do other things I don't want to."

"_What_? Why that little--"

"Merry…What is it Pip? What did you do that's so terrible? Maybe we can help."

Pippin shook his head. "No, thank you Frodo! I'm going to figure out what to do about it on my own." He tugged harder at the grass. "Maybe I'll have to tell on myself. But I don't want to. I'll get in big trouble." He thought of Merry's involvement. Perhaps he could leave him out if he had to tell. He sighed. But then it would be a lie. He really didn't know what the right choice was! Not yet anyway.

Merry and Frodo exchanged grins. It looked like their little cousin had learned a valuable lesson in trust and had grown a quite a bit from the experience. But they'd continue to keep an eye on him just in case!

"Sometimes Pip, it's easy to get in over your head. If you go along with something you know isn't right…well, you aren't in it halfway. You're in _all_ the way! Sometimes _way _over your head."

Pippin gave his cousins a little smile. "Aye, I know what you mean! If you're in for a penny, you may as well be in for a pound!"

END


End file.
